Whoopsie Daisy
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: A novelization of NightmareMiku's comics on deviantart, but since the comic just stops at a certain point, the rest is all created by yours truly!
1. Chapter 1

As I looked myself up and down in the reflection on the glassyclear lake two things immediately came to mind: 

First was, _**HOW THE HELL DID I END UP LIKE THIS?!**_

And then there was, _Oh wait... Oh_ _ **DAMN**_ _I look good!_

Meanwhile Cake was still checking herself out, and Fionna and Gumball stood there, eyes wide, mouths gaping.

Somehow, Cake and I had been turned human.

Well, I mean sort still had cat ears and a tail, and I had a horn still.

Not to mention I wasn't even fully human.

How did we end up like this?

Well it all started while we were all trapsing through the woods that day looking for ingredients for Gumball's latest experiment...

* * *

"Now where's that fruit you said you needed for the potion supposed to be?" Fionna said frustratedly as she dug through the bushes in the woods.

I stared at my beloved, Cake, who was napping under a tree.

I sighed, if only...

You see ever since we met, Cake had been giving me mixed signals, our friendship was much like that of Fionna and Marshall Lee, we'd play around, flirting with each other, but no further than that.

She was so obtuse she didn't realize the totally obvious fact (only to me it didn't seem that obvious, only Fionna and Gumball had said it was obvious, and knew my plight, maybe because around Gumball I'm smooth, suave, but around Cake I'mawkward.)  
/That I was in love with her.

I shook my head in disappointment.

It was then that Cake stretched, yawning, waking up from her mini nap, her paw touched a bulb looking thing hanging from a vine on the tree she was under. It gently swayed back and forth. Cake noticed it out of the corner of her eye, and gasped inawe,and  
started flicking at it, playing it, I couldn't help but smile.

Then Gumball turned and saw her playing with it, and his eyes widened in horror.

Something was very wrong.

"CAKE DON'T-!" He cried,But then the tiny green and pink spotted bulb started to fall, realizing it might be something poisonous or something worse. Like something acidic. I rushed to her aide, throwing myself over her, no matter what happenedto  
me, to protect her, but it fell between the gap betweenmy body and hers.

It exploded on impact, splattering all over both of us,

Then I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, like my insides were being torn apart. My legs were tingling, and my hooves... Seemed to extend.

I didn't know what was going on with us because my eyes were squeezed shut from the agony, but apparently the same was happening to Cake because she whimpered, getting closer to my body.

Then, as suddenly as the pain started, it stopped.

I blinked, my eyes opening, and I saw Cake's limp form on the ground, curled up in a ball.


	2. Chapter 2 a very sticky situation

I lifted my head up, stretching my neck, because it was so stiff, and looked up at the tree. There was no trace on the vine that the growth had even been there.

Confused, I shrugged it off, stretching my front legs.

If I could scream I would have.

Demon hands.

Demon hands reached out.

There must be a lumping demon behind me, I thought in horror, my muscles tensed, angry at this- this creature that dared to try and attack us, attack my love.

So I leaped, turning myself around,

But nothing was there.

I blinked, confused, then I felt an itching sensation on my front left hoof, I reached forward again.

AND THERE WERE THE DAMN DEMON HANDS AGAIN.

So I did the only thing I could think of at this point: I bit one of the fingers.

Then fiery pain shot through me to my brain.

What the lump?

It couldn't be...

Experimenting, I moved my "hoof" a tiny bit, and sure enough, the pinky finger of the "demon" wiggled.

The hand... Was mine.

Which could only mean one thing: I had been turned into a human by the thing that fell on me and Cake.

But since very little splashed on Cake, I seriously doubted it affected her at all.

My eyes widened in awe, I turned my face towards Fionna and Gumball, who were standing there with their mouths open like a codfish.

Then I realized.

Oh glob!

My love!

I rushed to her side, stumbling a bit, not used to moving on two legs instead of four.

She stirred a little, then she stretched,

And I saw a tiny tan hand.

I was wrong.

Justenough of the stuff goton her to make her mostly human.

Her ears and tail was still there, but the rest of her looked like the old pictures of the native humans of an old continent from before the great mushroom war called Africa. Except her hair, which was tan with white streaks in it, cut into a bob,  
but

her hair wasn't stiff looking like the Africans.

I reached down with my new hands to run my fingers through her hair, and my suspicions were confirmed.

Her hair was as soft as a newborn baby's.

"Mmm... Fionna... What happened?" Cake mumbled, then she opened her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"DEMON! A LUMPING DEMON HAS POSSESSED MOCHRO!"

She growled, and tensed up, ready to pounce.

Oh shit.

She sprung on top of me, pinning me to the ground by my shoulders with her body, arms spread out across me and fingers dragging themselves in the dirt. I looked at my foot, hoping to glob I at least still had my hooves.

No such luck, my attire consisted of a white long sleeved dress shirt, a black vest, gray trousers, and black leather dress shoes.

Hiding human feet.

As she bared her teeth, threatening to bite down on my neck, and although normally I'd love forher to bite me, this was not what I had in mind. I struggled to think of a way to communicate. I needed something to tap out a beat.

Then I got an idea.

I had often seen Fionna snap her fingers to the best of music she danced to, maybe I could use my new fingers(if I could figure out how to snap in the next five milliseconds) to communicate. I slipped my forefinger quickly over my thumb, and I hearda  
clicking sound.

Yes!

I waved my left hand in front of her face to get her attention.

And at first I tried to grab her wrist, showing her her hand, but that made it ten times worse. She shrieked in terror.

"WHAT THE STUFF DID YOU DO TO ME DEMON?!" She roared, I shook my head quickly, waving my hand in her face to get her attention again.

I started snapping the patterns of letters.

M.

O.

C.

H.

R.

O.

She stared dumbfounded down at me, clearly confused, not realizing what I was doing.

I touched her cheek lovingly with my right hand, as my left kept going.

I.

T.

S.

M.

E.

I.

M.

H.

E.

R.

E.

Then she suddenly gasped in recognition.

"MoChro... Honey... Is that you...?"

I nodded, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing into my collar bone.

"How did this happen?" Fionna said, as confused as the rest of us.

Except of course Gumball.

"The plant seed pod that exploded, it was the seed pod of a whoopsie Daisy. The liquid stuff from it that caused this was the, shall we say, plant food, for the seeds.

It turns whatever it touches into the last living breathing creature it touched.

So no plants thank glob."

I thought back, trying to remember through the haze of confusion.

Then Cake gasped in realization.

"I touched Fionna. And MoChro touched Gumball."

"So wait... Does that mean MoChro is a candy person?" Fionna said, confused.

"Precisely." Gumball said.

I looked down at my hands.

What kind of candy was this color?

"So wait... What candy is he?" Fionna continued.

"I dunno, let's find out!" Cake giggled, I was confused.

Cake wrapped her arms around my neck, after sliding mine from the shoulders of her sunshine yellow tee to her white Daisy Dukes.

I trembled with need, but she didn't like me that way.

But then to my surprise she pressed her lips against mine.

Like, hard.

"WHOA!" Fionna said, disgusted.

My eyes grew huge, and I flushed beet red, shocked.

Was this really happening?

It was. Oh my glob!

So I relaxed, my hands reaching up to knot themselves in her short hair. My eyes closed, and my tongue slipped out of my mouth, without me really meaning to, but she opened her full lips slightly, accepting me.

She loved me.

She really really loved me!

I sighed, as my tongue explored her mouth.

"OKAY OKAY! GLOB YOU GUYS WHAT THE LUMP?!" Fionna screeched, and Cake giggled, gently pulling away.

I leaned my forehead against hers, gasping for air,

"Black licorice..." She breathed, "my favorite flavor." And then she winked.

Oh baby.

"So how are we gonna fix this? I mean now that Cake's human, she doesn't have her powers!" Fionna said.

Who said we wanted to be changed back, I thought,

So many new sensations I've never felt before.

"Not necessarily, try and see if they still work Cake!" Gumball said, and Cake nodded, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and stretched her arms out, straining...

But nothing happened.

"Well at least it's not as embarrassing as the time we snuck into the wizard's garden..." She said, and I smiled.

"See?!" Said Fionna.

Gumball thought for a moment, then said,

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do...

We have to find the garden prince."


End file.
